


Little Bird

by floatingpetals



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, bucky was a little shit, fluff at the end, so he deserved it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpetals/pseuds/floatingpetals
Summary: She knew it wasn’t a good idea. A horrible idea that quickly backfired on her. She regretted it the second she did it. Now she had to hide.





	Little Bird

She knew she was in trouble. As Tony would put it she was in ‘deep shit.’ She wasn’t sure what happened, or how, but it all turned upside down. Okay, maybe she did know how it happened, but in her defense, she was only doing what she was supposed to do. She knew she screwed up, in more ways than one. Now, he was mad. Real mad. When the two of them locked eyes in the hall, his were swirling with unbridled rage. In that instant, Y/N knew she fucked up. Praying that she could make it out of the room fast enough to find someplace to hide, she bolted with her gun being flung behind her in his direction. She thought it would slow him down as he tried to dodge it. In retrospect, that might not have been her smartest decision.

Ten terrifying minutes later, she found herself huddled in a random corner, hiding behind a pile of boxes. Y/N tried to steady her breathing, her heart pounding loudly in her chest. She knew that if she couldn’t calm herself down, he would be able to hear her a mile away. He always heard her, he knew where she was all the time, and she had no doubt he would hear the blood rushing through her veins just as easily as the sound of drums she heard in her own ears. Y/N cursed her decision for this room: She had literally backed herself into a corner. When he would find her, she had nowhere to go.

Dread settled in her stomach when she heard his heavy footsteps coming from down the empty corridor. Y/N’s body tensed; the sound was a clear warning. He knew where she was, and he was ready to play a game. He had always been light on his feet, trained to be a ghost. This was no mistake on his part, nor was the pause several feet from the pile of boxes. She could feel his smirk, the glee of having caught her cornered tangible. Shrinking in on herself, Y/N began to tremble. She was screwed, so incredibly screwed.

“I can hear your heart, Little Bird.” His voice was gruff, the low timber sending a shiver down her spine. He wasn’t one to taunt his victims, but he couldn’t stop the thrill of doing just that. “It’s calling out for me. Did you really think I wouldn’t find you?”

Y/N curled further into a ball, clenching her eyes shut as she stopped her breathing. He must have heard the catch, his low chuckle the only indication that he had. Silence stretched through the room, but Y/N wasn’t foolish to believe he left. As the seconds ticked on, Y/N heart pounded faster and louder despite her attempts to stop her fears. Her eyes still clenched shut, she never noticed the shadow looming overhead.

A grip like iron wrapped around Y/N arm, yanking her up from her huddled position. Y/N hadn’t a chance to scream before she was slammed against the wall, her eyes popping open wide when her back hit the wall. The air left her lungs, a strangled choke being the only noise to escape her.

Icy blue eyes glared at her, her nose level with the man that hunted her down like a dog. His jaw was clenched, but he had smirk curling at the fear in her eyes. Her hands had reached up to grip the hand- the cool metal that had her pinned by the front of her shirt, a plea right at the tip of her tongue. His free hand, the one of flesh stopped her short. His finger pressed against her lips, and he leaned in to pin her with his hips.

“Oh, Little Bird. You think you’ll get off with a plea for forgiveness.” His icy blues darkened, the smirk growing wider. “After what you had done, I don’t think so.”

Y/N brows furrowed, and suddenly her fear left her at his words. Was he serious?

“Are you fucking kidding me!?” She snarled, stretching her neck to thrust her face closer to his. “After what I’ve done? Look who’s fucking talking, jackass!”

The man’s eyes swirled with a mix of anger and confusion. This turnaround wasn’t something he had been expecting.

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah! Excuse you!” Y/N began to struggle in his grip, twisting in his grip to claw at his shoulders. “Barnes, you deserved what you got!”

“I-I deserved-?” Barnes- Bucky stuttered in shock. “Where the hell- You shot me! I still can’t believe you shot me! We’re on the same team!”

“You can’t believe-? You’re the one who pumped out your chest and yelled ‘Shoot me, motherfucker!’ from across the room to me!”

“I didn’t think you’d actually do it!”

“Well, what did you expect?! You’ve been acting like a complete jerkwad all day!” Y/N snapped back. Bucky started back in disbelief, his grip loosening just enough to allow her to slip down the wall. Y/n huffed, straightening out the wrinkles in the front of her shirt as she glared up at the man.

“I- I’m not a jerkwad.” The man said guiltily, looking down at his feet. Y/N rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms against her chest.

“Yes, you have been. It’s a nerf gun training session and you’ve been acting worse than my drill sergeant in the Marines.” Y/N watched as Bucky kicked a leg against the ground, refusing to make eye contact. It was in the moment that she realized, he had no idea that’s how he was acting.

Bucky finally glanced up, looking at her through his eyes lashes. Her heart melted at the pitiful expression. She hated how she was a sucker for his puppy dog eyes.

“Look, I get that you want us to train, but you were being an ass. An insufferable ass. It was only a matter of time before one of us turned on you.” Y/N reached up and cupped his cheek gently. Bucky hummed, and pressed a kiss on the palm of her hands. “Hell, even Steve was debating on shooting you at one point.”

Bucky’s eyes went wide. He really must have been bad.

“Yeah, you were.” Y/N giggled, stepped up to wrap her arms around his waist. “But it’s okay. As long as you promise to not do that again during a training session.”

“So, is that a pass to be an ass when we're out on a mission?” Bucky chuckled, raising a brow as he hugged her back. Y/N scoffed and pressed a kiss under his chin. His laugh rumbled through his chest, pulling another giggle from the woman in his arms. Lovingly, Bucky leaned down to tip her chin back to give her a proper kiss on the lips.

“Don’t push it, Barnes.”


End file.
